Stuck in Another World
by Saria33
Summary: [OC x Sora and OC x Riku] Mer and Kuren are stuck on Destiny Island and have no way of returning. And frankly, I wonder if they WANT to return home... chapter one is up, R&R please!


RanChan123: someone say the disclaimer.

Sora: T.T fine. RanChan123 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. RanChan123 only owns the character Mer.

MioMayu299: and I own Kuren.

Stuck in another world

Chapter one

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the two girls Kuren and Mer fell on the ground when they woke.

''Nani?'' ''Just what the hell happened?'' was heard from a dark alley way.

Dazed and confused, the girls rose to their feet to see two boys, around their age, standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Kuren asked the one with silver hair.

"I'm Riku" he said grinning, as though his name was the most important in the universe. Mer rolled her eyes and went over to the one with the weird hairdo.

"And who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm Sora..." he said looking confused, "Where'd you come from?" Mer and Kuren looked at each other.

"Um...I don't know." Kuren responded. Riku kept his eyes on Kuren

'She is kinda cute... WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I THINKING?' he asked himself.

Sora looked at Riku oddly. He'd never stared at a girl like that before. But then, Sora found his gaze drawn to Mer. Mer seemed to perk up when she noticed this. Her eyes darted around and, seemingly accepting the fact he was looking at her, she blushed and looked back. Kuren, coming to her senses first, shook her head.

"Anyways, gentlemen. Where on earth are we?" she asked Riku and Sora, looking around.

"Destiny Islands..." Riku said, still staring at Kuren. Mer looked around.

"I'm a Barbie girl!!!" Kuren started singing, very off pitch...scaring the crap out of everyone around her.

"Kuren...we all know you love to sing...but your voice is very off pitch..." Mer said, resisting the urge to smack Kuren.

Kuren pointed over Mer's head.

"Mer...? Your ears..." Kuren said. Mer put a hand to the top of her head.

"Damn!" Mer said. Her cat ears had popped out. Sora just stared.

'A cat girl...? They're pretty rare...' he thought, staring. Mer turned back to Sora and Riku.

"Lookit that! You both know my secret now!" she said, "please don't tell anyone!" Sora took this opportunity.

"If you don't want us to tell anyone...you have to do everything I ask you to!" he said, smirking. Mer looked at him.

"Wow, you don't even know me and your trying to make me your servant..." she said, "alright, I'll accept those terms as long as you don't command me to sleep with you or anything..." Sora blushed.

"Oh, come on. I'm not like that!" He said.

"Uh huh...sure." Mer said.

Kuren laughed and looked at Riku who was probably thinking bad thoughts and whacked him with her mallet. ''MWAHAHAHAHA!'' She laughed.

"Kuren! You shouldn't just whack people with that mallet!" Mer said, taking the mallet, "it hurts. See for yourself!" Mer whacked Kuren with the mallet.

"WAAAH!!!!!" Kuren ran and hid behind Riku.

"Now, now. You should be nicer to someone so cute." Riku said then blushed. Mer started laughing.

"You...you should see your face Riku." She laughed. Sora was confused. Two girls had appeared on Destiny islands, and what's more, he couldn't stop staring at one of them.

"Oh well I read your mind Mer and you think Sora's a hottie!" yelled Kuren. Both Sora and Mer blushed, and then looked at one another.

"I...I never thought anything LIKE that!!" Mer said, looking away from Sora. Sora frowned. 'I got all excited for nothing' he thought. Kuren smirked evilly and pushes Mer on top of Sora and made them kiss. Sora and Mer jumped apart simultaneously.

"K-Kuren!!!" Mer yelled.

"It-it was an accident!!!" Kuren cried, running away from Mer. Riku stared at Kuren, drooling slightly. Kuren was to busy running for her life away from the nutty friend of hers ''AHHHH!!!'' she screamed.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!" screamed Mer, blushing. Sora was still blushing as well. 'Holy crap...my first kiss...' he thought. ''AHHHHHHH!!!!'' Kuren was still screaming at the top of her lungs and did not realize she was heading to Riku and tripped and landed on top of him her legs around his waist. Kuren and Riku blushed simultaneously. Riku smirked and placed his lips firmly against Kuren's. Kuren blushed and returned his kiss.

"Oy...they've only just met and already they're making out." Said Mer, rolling her eyes. Riku suddenly licked Kuren's lips and she opened her mouth letting his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it causing him to moan lightly.

Mer took a step back, trying to escape looking at the scene, but her foot hit a rock and she fell backwards.

"ah--!" Sora dived out before he realized it and caught Mer before she hit the ground.

"Heh...are you alright?" Sora asked. Mer nodded slightly.

"Thanks..." she said quietly. Sora took this advantage to kiss her deeply on her lips. Mer blushed, and kissed back just as deep.

'Maybe it isn't so bad that we've ended up on...another world.' Mer thought, 'Kuren and I've both...found love.' And with that thought, Mer wraped her arms around Sora's neck.

To be continued


End file.
